The ones who matter
by JP Reyes
Summary: Somehow Jaune ended up saving Weiss after the fall of Beacon. But the scars from that day wont close at all. So now Weiss will folow him to Haven and save Jaune from himself, before she loses the dolt she never knew she needed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Rwby community, this is my first fan-fiction ever, hope you like it.**

* * *

During the fall of beacon…

The heiress of the Schnee company was worried about what was going on with her team leader, but she had no time to spare for them.

After using her glyphs to send Ruby up the CCT tower the grimm started to close her into a corner, with her Aura greatly depleted, and the Dust in her Myrtenaster running out with every dust charged thrust, she was starting to see herself in a tight spot, after realizing her situation she decided that the best course of action she could take was flee to the airships so at least that way she could recharge her rapier.

After slashing some beowolfs and leaving behind the horde of beasts, Weiss managed to get to the evacuation zone, or at least where it was supposed to be, when she arrived there the only thing she saw there were the remnants of a fight between huntsmen and a great number of grimm, but more importantly there was not a single airship were they were supposed to be…

"What happened? T-they left me? But what about Yang and Blake?"

Her Faunus partner got injured in a battle with one of the leaders of the White Fang, the blonde brawler arrived in the nick of the time to help her, but instead she got her right arm cut off, they got to escape thanks to Blake and awaited at one of the airships for the rest of their team.

As worried as she was right now, she could only hope for the best and try to get out of there to join them, she could hear the Grimm getting closer, so she decide to escape towards the city of Vale, she had to find Dust and shelter fast, and since the people got evacuated, the density of Grimm in the city shouldn't be high.

After a couple of minutes of running through the forest between her school and the city she thought she heard a scream in front of her, justs seconds later she saw a white/silver light coming from the top of the tower, from where her team leader was supposed to be.

"Ruby!" Weiss yelled as she started mindlessly running towards the source of the light, she used the remnants of her aura to boost her speed, in a hurry to discover what happened to her friend, but she encountered the horde she left behind earlier, dammit, with almost aura left the simple idea of trying to fight them was idiotic, but she couldn't outran them anymore, she had no other option but to use whatever she had, and escape alive.

With a look of determination in her eyes she launched herself to the nearest Grimm, and stabbed him right in the mouth, piercing his skull, then she took out the blade from the corpse and turned her body to slash another one coming from behind, using the momentum from that attack to keep launching attacks at the monsters.

When she was almost done with the small beasts a major ursa came, furiously roaring, with full speed directly towards her, she jumped trying to avoid the bear, and she managed to do it by a thin margin.

The ursa stood in two paws and started swinging his claws trying to hit Weiss, but she managed to escape every swing, knowing just one would be deadly she waited for an opening to appear, when she finally saw one she used it to move behind the ursa, knowing she had to end this fast, she put all her strength in one deadly thrust, but she got careless, she aimed incorrectly and the blade of her rapier broke when it clashed with the armor of the Ursa, leaving her only with the hilt and a dumbfounded expression she got hit by the back of a paw, she was sent flying to the trunk of a tree, that attack left her without aura and and the hit almost broke her leg, the monster was getting near and she had no means to run nor attack, she could only wait.

As she was waiting for her end, every important moment in her life, every important person in her life passed in a flash.

"Yang, Blake, Ruby, Winter… I'm sorry"

And just as she gave up, she heard the clash of claws against metal, and there she saw the person she less expected in the entire land of remnant, stabbing the ursa in the neck… her blond Knight in white armor and a Pumpkin Pete's hoodie…

"J-Jaune?"

XXXX

Earlier…

Jaune just smashed his scroll to the ground after delivering his message to Ruby, hoping that they would be able to do something he couldn't do, save her. He unconsciously touched his lips, which just moments ago were kissed by the girl who pushed him into a locker and launched him to the city of Vale, and launched herself to a suicide battle.

 _His first kiss tasted like despair._

"Why?! Why did you have to do this?! Why did you push me away?!... Why am i so weak?"

Filled with rage at himself , angry at his weak being, not being able to save one single person, the person that loved him, he screamed, he screamed this questions with all his lungs, knowing that they would have no answer, his screams only attracted some nearby grimm, 3 small beowolfs. When he noticed them he took out Crocea Mors and deployed his shield. He charged against the closest one and slashed him in half, then he used his shield to hit the next one before he could cry for help, he turned around to decapitate the next one, and impaled the one he previously hit. He did it without hesitation nor strategy, the only things in his mind right now was fury and a sad void, and more grimm kept coming responding to that, he killed a lot of them, he also got hit by a lot of them, but he had aura to spare, he kept swinging and hitting, full of an uncontrollable rage which only seemed to call for more monsters. They didn't seemed to have an end, until they did ended. Why? He didnt know, nor cared.

Covered in sweat, grimm blood and tears, he let a loud scream for no one but himself to hear. Almost instantly after that he saw a massive light, the source was the top of the CCT tower.

"Pyrrha!"

Jaune instantly ran towards the tower, why was he doing that, Pyrrha was risking her life so he and others could live, getting there only meant certain death, he knew that and so did her partner, yet knowing that he couldn't just leave her to die, a part of him was screaming for him to continue running, while a small one tried to respect her wishes. He hated that part of himself, why was he even doubting in the first place, ' _She is the one who matters, not me. Even if I…'_

His train of thoughts got interrupted by the sound of a blade breaking, followed by the sound of someone getting hit.

"Dammit…" He mumbled as he changed his course of action.

He ran as the sound of grimm preying on a pray was getting louder, and the signs of battle also augmented, when he finally arrived he didn't paid much attention to the victim, he focused on the ursa threatening their lives, he used his aura to bust a jump, landed right in between the beast and the person, used the shield on his left hand to block his attack, and the sword on his right to stab the throat of the bear like beast, killing him almost instantly.

"J-Jaune?"

He heard his name and turned to regard the person who he had just saved, his eyes filled with surprised as she saw a very familiar girl, injured and with a broken weapon…

"Weiss?! What are you doing here?" He recalled the conversation they had moments before."W-where's Pyrrha?" He said as his voice broke down from fear and rage, not directed at himself this time though.

"I…"

Weiss tried to talk, but they got interrupted by the sound of packs of grimm preying upon them.

"Fuck"

Weiss got even more startled as Jaune lift her, and started running, with her in his arms, towards the city.

"Jaune wait, we need to help Ruby and Pyrrha!"

She tried to free herself from his arms but no amount of strength would break this embrace.

"Are you just going to let them die!?"

"Shut up!" Jaune yelled in a voice so loud and angry that Weiss couldn't compare it to anything known to her, not even her dad had ever yelled like that.

"You think i don't know!? You think i don't know the situation they sent themselves in? If i could I would happily trade my life for theirs! But I'm useless, I can't even do that! They are the ones who matter, my life doesn't and yet they are the ones risking their lives in a battle impossible to win! But of I go there I would just be a hindrance for them, I always am, and in the state you are right now so are you…"

Weiss didn't bother to answer, its not because she wasn't angry, she could freeze Jaune with her cold gaze full of fury, but when she tried to, she saw a broken man, nothing like she had ever seen before, fighting to not break apart in this exact moment, covered with tears both of rage and sadness. She didn't knew why, but she felt something like a twinge in her heart and despite having a lot to say, she could only mutter a low,

"I'm sorry…"

He just kept running, pretending he didn't hear anything, with the Ice Queen in his hands.

-End of Chapter 1-

* * *

 **I have a lot more to write, but with the things as they are i thought this would be a great point to end the first chapter, hope you liked it, please share and if you find any problems with my grammar please do tell me, english is not my first language. See you again soon.**

 **5/10/18**


	2. Chapter 2 Exhausted

**Here's** **the second chapter, I got more views than I thought I would and that makes me happy, knowing that theres some people who expect something from this, also scared but that come with the pack, i spent some time thinking about the course of the history and then suddenly I got this strike of inspiration 2 days ago, at 2 am, and i started working very fast on this chapter, Ill try to do 1 or two chapters weekly, im quite satisfied with how this one turned out, but Im still not sure it will be that good. So please enjoy.**

* * *

It's been hours since we, more exactly he, started running, we managed to get to the other side outskirts of the city of vale, we encountered the occasional beowolf on the way here, how did Jaune managed to avoid them while carrying me? I don't know, he just did, and he still kept running, the fatigue from the previous fights started to show a while ago, combined with the emotional fatigue and all the time he's been running, he looked ready to faint in a moment's notice.

"Jaune you need to rest"

No response,he didn't even flinched.

"Jaune... Jaune, Jaune!"

For a moment he stopped, with a confused expression painting his face, like he forgot where he was.

"Yo...You are right, we haven't encountered any Grimm for a while, let's hide inside a shop"

She wanted to ask if he was okay, but that kind of question would only have one real answer right now and it wouldn't be the one Jaune would give her.

They both entered a store called _Dust in the Wind._

"It's okay Jaune, I can walk now"

Surprisingly she recharged some of the aura she lost in the last hours, maybe it was because of the adrenaline, or because she didn't had to move at all, thanks to Jaune, and she could walk to some extent right now.

"...Okay"

He gently dropped Weiss legs and once she was standing by herself he let go of her waist, but he still seemed out of it, like in a shock of some kind.

"Let's look for some Dust, my rapier may be broken, but it's still more than nothing."

He agreed with a nod and started to do a search in the store, it was small modest one floor store, with a small counter and what would be some bigger counters for the dust vials, but they were all smashed with little to nothing left.

"Everything in here is either empty, broken or useless"

"What else would you expect in a situation like this?"

The heiress got both surprised and annoyed by his useless comment, but right now she would just let it slide, 'I do owe him quite a bit'

Their thoughts got dispersed when they saw a trail of blood leading behind the main counter, Jaune put his index finger in front of his lips, as if to signal for silence, he then slowly unsheathed Crocea Mors and moved slowly following the trail, it couldn't be something big since it was inside this shop, but still they didn't want to attract any unnecessary fight.

Weiss readied her left hand holding Myrtenaster, or what was left from it, realizing that, she could only get angry at herself, her broken weapon as a reminder of her own mistake, and that old habit a signal that she had yet to learn from it, but she could still use what was left from the blade.

When Jaune opened the door they could only see a puddle of black thick liquid, and what looked like a dead body in the shadows.

Jaune being the one nearest was the one who saw the most. Weiss could only describe his expression as disgust and sadness.

"Is it that bad?"

"Worse, you really shouldn't see this"

He said, trying to maintain his last meal inside his stomach, after he calmed down a little he sheathed his blade, ripped a curtain from the store and covered the upper part of the man's body, and he took it out.

Then they both took every stone they found and every piece of broken pavement, until they covered the whole man, he wasn't that big, but it still took quite a while.

"I'm sorry we can't give you a propel burial, but under the circumstances this is the best we can do"

Weiss tried to show his respects to the man, while Juane just stood there, with a blank expression, like a robot, even a corpse would show more emotion than he did right now, and the girl finally said something.

"Jaune, are you okay?"

He let out a big long sight and said,

"Weiss I really don't want to have this conversation right now, I'm tired, hungry, and at this moment I dont think talking about that would do us any good, so can we go inside and sleep now?"

"...Then when is the right time Jaune?"

"...I don't know" He said as he blocked his eyes with his right hand.

After that they returned inside the shop, used the counters to block the only entrance and

exit. Jaune left her a small couch that was inside the back of the store. She tried to get him to sleep there, since he was the one who did almost all the work today, but he declined saying.

"I'll keep watch a little bit before sleeping, besides, I don't deserve it…"

He said this in a mutter, thinking that Weiss wouldn't hear it, but she did, she just didn't said anything.

Feeling exhausted, and of little help, she went to sleep, or at least try, but the sound of Jaune' s silent sobes kept her up for most of the night.

XXXX

The next day they got woken up by the yellowish-orange light of the sunrise.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"Did you catch any sleep?"

He shaked his head "You?"

"Same"

Knowing that they wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, they decided to look for some food at the nearby buildings.

They passed by some stores that were unrecognizable thanks to last night massacres, after walking a couple of blocks and turning around a corner, they saw some stores that could still be salvaged, Juane gave Crocea Mors to Weiss and he kept the shield, they started to scavenge the whole street, the girl took the stores on the left, and he took the ones on the right, It took them almost all day but they did found supplies to survive for something more than a week, and some very low quality dust, they also found a descent house with two rooms, each one with a singular bed. They decided they would use it for that night.

Weiss finished fast her side of the street, she offered to help Jaune, but he instantly rejected her, so she decided to just wait while eating a can of ,heated by Dust, beans, the last shop Jaune covered was a liquor store, seeing as how his emotional state wasn't… the best one, she couldn't help but to get even more worried.

"Found anything useful there?"

"No" He said while looking through his bag

"Are you sure?"

He still wouldn't look at her

"Yes"

"...Okay"

Who would she fool, she was genuinely,deeply worried about this, Weiss had seen from up close what the drinks could do to you, and the people around, there were times she wouldn't see her mom on weeks, because she was "watering the plants", but the plants need water, not wine.

With the weight of the last day and this one finally getting to them, they decided to have a quick meal, quite a good one considering the present circumstances, and then both of them went to sleep without saying much, anything at all.

She woke up ,some hours latter, to the sound of boxes and cans moving, she silently grabbed the blade she forgot to return to its owner, and went silently downstairs. Seeing the person who was down she let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding, it was just this idiot counting the supplies they recollected didn't noticed at first but it was very dark outside, the only source of light was the shattered moon and a dust lamp inside the house.

She stood next to him, leaving the sword at the table which Jaune was using to count.

"How much do we have?"

"Enough for two weeks at least"

"That's good"

"Yeah… How's your leg doing?"

"There's no pain left, only a small bruise, I should be able to walk freely by tomorrow"

The awkward silence came again

"Hey Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"I… What are we gonna do now?"

He chuckled with a bitter laugh

"Any ideas are welcome"

"Maybe we should go to the nearest town, try to contact someone, anyone, they may be worried about us"

"Yeah well, if there is any working communication systems left, where else would we go,the school?"

"It was just an idea" She said getting both angry and depressed

"Yeah, thanks for stating an obvious idea"

"Why are you doing this? I know how you must feel, but that doesn't give you the right to take it out on me"

With a complete turn on the mood Jaune got up almost jumping and punching the table, breaking it instantly.

"Oh yeah? Then tell me how do I feel would you? Because I as hell don't know! Tell me how does it feel to be oblivious to the love someone had for you, and right after realizing it said person pushes you away, just to run to a certain death?! How does it feel not knowing if your team is even alive?!

He was right, Weiss had seen Blake and Yang getting medical treatment at least, giving her some comfort. But Jaune hadn't seen Ren or Nora since they got separated fighting, Weiss had some reassurance, Jaune didn't.

"How does it feel, knowing that the only people that ever believed in you… thought you weren't strong enough to fight by their side? How does it feel being weak and useless?"

He wasn't yelling anymore, he was in the verge of crying, he was about to let all his weaknesses show.

"I...I…"

Just as Weiss was about to put her hand on his shoulder and try to comfort him, he got up headed upstairs only saying.

"Tomorrow morning we head out to the nearest town, it will take us 1 day on foot, 2 at most"

And he left to sleep.

Leaving Weiss alone in the living room. Feeling like hell, she had gotten yelled at before, even worse than this, by both her teammates and her dad, but she never felt like this, so empty, so sad. She wanted to comfort Jaune, but he was completely closing himself, shutting down his emotions. She tried to help, and she was cut out, so why was she feeling so bitter about this? Why did she care so much?

"Ruby..where are you when we need you?"

That night they couldn't hear the cries of the other, because of their own.

* * *

 **So yeah that was something, I can already imagine all the people telling me that Jaune wouldn't do stuff like this, but RT only showed us Jaune after who knows how many time of grieve and he also had his friends to help him, , I wanted to show him at his worst, I wanted Weiss to see him at his worst, so then we can see him stand again, stronger than ever. But for now well have to deal with a depressive/aggressive Jaune. Thanks for reading, and if you liked this please share, also tell me about my mistakes and leave reviews on what you think.**

 **14/05/18**


	3. Chapter 3 What comes now

**Well, here is the third chapter, i dont have much to say , only thanks for the support and please enjoy it**

* * *

The sound of birds chirping was not present this morning, making the wake up feel even more strange, he had slept plenty of time, more than he would normally do, but he felt like hell, bags under the eyes, crust on the eyes, sore muscles, dry mouth,dried tears across his face, another day after the fall.

"Feels good to be alive huh?"

Jaune said sarcastically as he got up from his sleeping bag, yesterday he, accompanied by the so famous Ice Queen, started a trip by foot towards the next town, they took their backpacks filled with provisions, dust, all the Lien they found (since no one else would be using it) among other things, a tent and two sleeping bags, and some changes of clothes which they weren't sure would fit them. He didn't felt like leaving his hoodie, but it clearly needed some cleaning, and some major sewing.

He heard a struggling sound to his right and his instincts instantly snapped grabbing Crocea Mors. but he relaxed when he realized the sound was coming from inside the tent the girl was sleeping in. Since they could only find 1 small tent, Jaune decided he would be outside keeping watch, but the fatigue got the worst out of him and he fell asleep, he damned himself for being so careless, but apparently they were lucky enough since they did not got devoured in the middle of the night.

He started packing his sleeping bag, and then went to wake the heiress while opening a can,he started eating the who knows what contained in the unlabelled can, it tasted like cheap fruit, felt like dirt in the mouth, but it was edible.

"Weiss wake up, if we wanna make it before it gets dark we should get going now."

From inside the tent, there was a lot of moving and after a few seconds a head with white disheveled hair lazyly came out.

"Don't talk with your mouth full is disgusting, and what about _my_ breakfast?"

"You'll have it on the go, now hurry up"

He ignored the cold gaze she gave him, wich was followed after one of resignation and then she just said "Fine" and packed her things.

They didn't talked at all during the road, like yesterday, maybe it was because they were too focused on their surroundings, waiting for a grimm to come out of nowhere, or maybe it was because none of them really wanted to talk, after their fight the other night Jaune could only expect that, he let his anger control him and released his frustration on Weiss, when the only thing she wanted was to help him. He shouldn't have done that, but it was done and now there was no taking it back, he made another girl cry yet again. At this thought he couldn't help but remember the redhead which shed tears for him two times now, probably more without him ever knowing, but would never do it again…

As he was immersing himself on his thoughts, he was literally shaken out of them by Weiss´ hand.

"Jaune..."

She had a concerned expression on her face. One you give when there's danger.

"What?"

"Didn't you see that?"

She extended her hand, which pointed to a trail of smoke.

"Shit, what happened?"

"I don't know, It looks like its been there for a while."

Was he really so focused on feeling miserable that he didn't notice something like that?

He gave his blade to Weiss and opened his shield.

"We don't know what kind of danger will be there, I'll block the enemy and you'll finish them from behind me"

She just nodded and they ran towards the direction of the smoke.

XXXX

Running through the forest they strangely didn't found any Grimm, thinking about it they hadn't found one since they left the city, but paid no mind to it, it was rare, even suspicious, but right now she had to focus on the moment.

With Crocea Mors on her left hand, she was following Jaune at a fast pace, the idea he came up with in the moment was pretty good, she specializes in using rapiers, but with none available, she had to use the sword ,which was pretty well balanced. That way she would focus on offense while he would focus on defense using his trusty didn't wanted to force Jaune to leave his sword, but considering the circumstances, that was the best they could do in a fight if they both wanted to survive.

The source of smoke turned out to be a travelers caravan, it wasn't that rare to see one in small towns, since they were a decent medium of transport. But this one was turned inside out and pieces of it on fire. Traces of fight scattered all over the place, some pools of blood but no bodies.

"Dumb question but is there any Grimm that breathes fire?"

He asked maintaining his guard up

"Not to my knowledge"

Professor Port´s lessons never talked about anything like that

"Then this probably wasn't a work of those beasts"

"Wait, are you suggesting…"

"Someone did this, people, and they may be near so watch out"

Bandits? The thought of using moments of desperation like this to take advantage on others was repulsive to the heiress, with the scrolls rendered useless, in a forest full of beasts, far from any help, obviously there would be people who used this opportunities for their own benefit, but still…

"So we got a smart kid here, I like that"

A third voice joined them, as they turned to the source of it they saw a man, maybe on his late twenties, coming out from the bushes, taller than her, but not as tall as Jaune, brown hair arranged in a ponytail. a deep scar crossing his face, using a leather outfit, then typical one a so called bad guy would use. He held what seemed like a normal revolver on his right hand, the left one prepared above the hammer.

"Hope you are smart enough to go the easy way"

Jaune got into a defensive position, using his shield to protect himself, and his body to cover her.

"So you are the one who did this. Can I assume you're not alone?"

Jaune had a strange look, he seemed almost feelingless, like he always did this last days, but there was something in his deep blue eyes, some calculating look proper of him, but almost strange this time.

"Yes, and maybe, but you really think I would tell you?"

He started to move towards them slowly, finger on the trigger.

"Tell you what, give me everything you have on you and big brother here will be kind enough to let you go"

"Weiss" He said in a very low voice covering his mouth with the shield. "Can your glyphs boost both of us at the same time?"

"Yes...Whats the plan?"

"You boost us, I charge against him, knock him out, you run over the remains of the caravan to take cover..."

"If you think i'll let you fight alone then you really are an idiot"

"Can you let me finish?" He sounded annoyed, but he kept his voice down. "I'll knock him out, and then bait the others so we know their positions, I have the most Aura and the shield."

"It's still too risky, what if they attack and your Aura isn't enough?"

"Take a look at him, he haves some cuts and scratches."

She failed to notice that at first, but he did, bruises you would get in a small fight or fall.

"Which means he doesn't have any aura, which means the others probably won't have either, wich means…"

"If they haven't unlocked their Aura, they won't be a problem at melee" She cut his speech, as she finally understood his observations, he had proven her once again why he was a leader. "It's still a dangerous bet, what if they have something hidden?"

"Without our weapons, or resources we are as good as dead"

Weiss still had some doubt painted in her face, but she quickly got rid of it.

"Okay, at your signal"

He nodded and the next few seconds felt like an eternity.

"Now!"

She created two small glyphs, she used the one under her feet to quickly proper herself to cover. She heard gunshots, bullets striking on a metal surface, and then a loud thud.

"Come on, give me everything you have!"

Jaune yelled as he stood up, provoking the rest of the bandits, and they fell for it, three persons came from the bushes around them, two of them holding small handguns and the other one a long one handed large sword. Weiss went for one of gunned mans. Leaving the other ones to the knight. Getting near the man was tricky, she had to avoid the shots while getting near him, but his shots were slow and predictable, which made it easier, once she got near him, he used the handle of the sword to knock him out, she had to be careful not to kill him.

Once she finished with him she prepared herself to help Jaune, but as soon as she turned to see him, she saw the man with the sword slashing his back while he was distracted using his shield to cover himself from bullets. The sword pierced through his Aura but it also broke, Jaune let out a big scream of pain, he used his shield to punch the man in front of him, then turned to finish the man behind him, he threw him to the ground with one punch, then he got on top of him to deliver blow after blow, with both the edge of his shield, and his fist. The blood from the bandit and the one from his own knuckles covered his face, blond hair covered by trails of deep crimson red.

"Jaune! Stop you're killing him!"

She rushed to his side, trying to take him off the man, when she touched him he instantly reacted by pure rage and instinct, and threw a fist directly at her face. He forcefully stopped it, millimeters from her nose, when he realized what he was doing, he jumped trying to get away from her, crawling backwards, with a complex look, he was pale, the color on his face disappeared in an instant, eyes wide open looking at the blood on his hands.

"Wei...I...sorry… I lost it for a moment, and I almost...I almost…"

"Jaune, it's okay, you didn't"

She tried to comfort him reaching out her was then when she noticed she was shaking, she noticed the fear reflected in her face. Why was she scared, that punch would have made damage to her aura, but nothing more, she wouldn´t damage her with a simple punch, so why was she shaking. _His eyes_ , that moment his eyes reflected pure killing intent, not like the ones the White fang or anyone else had gave her, this one was primal, pure wrath. It was near to those of the Grimm, but even more dangerous. ' _Calm down, this isn't his fault...is yours'_

She shaked her head trying to focus. "We have to treat your injury"

After a few moments he simply nodded, Eyes filled with fear and shame looking at the floor.

She stepped behind him, flinching the moment she saw the injury, it was deep, she could see some of the bones in his back. No wonder the blade snapped, but how did it crossed his aura and armor?

"The cut is too deep, how are you dealing with it, how are you even awake? You should be in shock from pain" His face didn't showed any signs of amount of adrenaline should be able to cover this much.

"It hurts, but not as bad as it looks"

She got her bag off from her back, and got out the first aid kit.

"Take off your shirt and armor, we've only got vandages but we need to cover the cut and clean it, to prevent infection, your aura may heal most of it, but if it doesn't, you'll need stitches when we get to the town."

"This may sting but please don't move"

He nodded and started undressing his upper body, she had never noticed, but he had some body, he wasn't as buffed as Winchester, but he had his fair share of muscles, all those training sessions had some effect in his body. And she didn't disliked it.

"Weiss?"

The pale girl stared at his body quite a long time,and then she felt the heat in her cheeks when he noticed it.

Without saying anything she applied the disinfectant carefully, but Jaune still squirted and twitched a little, then she passed the vandages down his armpits,covering his chest and his back. The white cloth started to get painted red with his blood.

"This will have to do for now"

"...Thanks"

He got up to put all his clothes and armor on.

"What do we do with them?"

Weiss said tilting her head towards the bandits.

"We can't take them with us, nor drag them, and we can't just let them go so they hurt someone else...we should take their weapons and leave them here"

"They'll be as good as dead if we leave them here!"

"Better them than someone else"

Weiss could only sigh to that answer, she knew he was right, but she didn't like the idea of leaving anyone to die, whether they were bandits or not.

But she just stayed there, watching as Jaune stripped them off their weapons and ammo, he put one in his belt, and offered the other one to her, but she dismissed it shaking her head, so he just threw it inside his bag.

"Lets go"

And with that, they just continued their journey, with the same uncomfortable silence as before.

* * *

 **So yeah, moving slow, but this parts of history ar part of my evil plan, lets continue destroying Jaune in every physical and emotional way. And pleas enjoy it.**

 **Tell me any grammatic error you find please, and any advice you have is appreciated.**

 **Thanks!**

 **5/23/18**


	4. Chapter 4 Doctor

**Hello**

 **Sorry i got delayed on this chapter but its not really delayed because its one a week, but meh i still apologize. Im not quite satisfied with this chapter, mainly on how i wrote and transmit the ideas, but this is the best i could do, so please enjoy it.**

* * *

After the fight they only spent a couple of hours walking before they finally arrived to the town, Mallow Shade, but during that time Jaune only got worse, he looked pale, without any strength at all. He finally showed alarming signals at the entrance of the town, though he tried to hide it, he was clearly struggling with each step

Weiss put her hands on his back and his chest to support him.

"We need to get you to a doctor now"

He could only nod, the pain finally getting to him for some reason.

The town didn't looked big in itself, but it was cramped with lots of different buildings, almost all of them being cabins woods, with some little exceptions made of stone, and the people inside didn't looked very friendly. She ignored them and asked the nearest woman while holding Jaune.

"Is there any doctor near?"

The woman didn't seemed happy to see them, but she also looked curious and uncertain

"Please, we have enough money"

Weiss started pleading, they were desperate, she was desperate, Jaune needed help and now, she didn't cared if they had to spend everything there and now, his life was worth it.

"Ughh, come with me i know this town's doctor"

After some streets and a couple of turns,with a slow pace because of Jaune, they got to what seemed like a clinic, they entered and the woman told them to stay in the waiting room while she found the doctor, they both seated in the comfy chairs, Weiss maintained one arm on his chest so he wouldn't fall.

"How are you doing?"

He turned to her showing a smile which looked way too forced.

"I've had better days"

He looked worse by the moment, it almost seemed like his eyes were losing color.

"Have you checked your Aura at all?"

"Haven't since…the tower, kinda lost my scroll."

The memories of the call she had with Jaune that day came back to her, how hurt he sounded, angry and sad, and how he smashed his scroll in a moment of rage, ending their call.

"Idiot"

She didn't noticed her own hand tugging his shirt.

Suddenly an old man ,with a hair as white as her own, wearing a white coat entered the room.

"Hello I'm doctor Cryant, what happened?"

"We got attacked in the forest by bandits, and he got cut in the back with a sword, leaving a nasty wound across his back, I did the best I could, I disinfected him and bandage the wound"

"Okay, follow me to the examination room"

They did as told, slowly and steady they entered another room with some lockers marked with numbers, and a small bed in the center that had a small table with some medical tools on the side.

After them a woman came in wearing a nurse attire.

"Okay, please lay him on the bed"

Weiss carefully, helped put him face down on the bed.

"What's your name, son?"

"Jaune, Jaune Arc"

"Nice name, rolls off the tongue"

"Funny, that's my pickup line" He lightly chuckled

The doctor was making conversation with Jaune as he was pulling his armor and clothes off, Weiss couldn't tell if it was to entertain himself, or to keep Jaune distracted from the pain.

"Jaune?"

"Yes,doctor?"

"What the hell happened to you?"

He pulled his hoodie off, then a shirt drenched in sweat and blood, then the red bandages that used to be white. Revealing the big clean cut.

"It's a miracle you are alive, you should be dead from blood loss, or unconscious from pain, the cut is too deep, you have some superficial damage on your bones, but the only risks are either blood loss or infection."

"I've been told I have a good constitution"

"As good as it may be, you need stitches, nurse apply a light sedative, sorry son but you'll be left with a nasty scar"

"Girls love them don't they?"

"They sure do, sorry missy but you'll have to leave the room."

The "missy", as he called her, just gave a quick nod and approached the door but was stopped by a hand weakly pulling her wrist.

"Please let her stay…"

"Its okay Jaune" she said giving an apologetic smile. "I'll be right outside"

"Applying sedative"

Just as the nurse said that they heard the sound of something breaking, and saw the needle break when it clashed against… his aura?

"How does he have aura with a cut like this, and why isn't it healing if he haves aura? It just doesn't make sense"

"What now doctor?"

"...We can't wait, well have to do it like this"

"What?!"

Stitch a wound like that, without any kind of sedative? He had suffered a lot by now, and he wanted to make him go through more? Was he insane?

"Do it"

Then the doctor wasn't the only one

"Jaune what are you thinking, you could die from the shock!"

"So either I die from blood loss or I die taking my chances? There's no much to choose from is there?"

Another answerless question.

"I guess I'll need you here now, to keep him still while I do this"

Weiss gave a nod and proceeded to lean next to Jaune and take his trembling hand. He is scared, he wouldn't admit that, not to her at least. She wanted to help him, but the only thing she could do right now was help him relax… ' _When did I start caring about him so much?'_

The doctor poured some disinfectant on the wound, this time Jaune made a lot more than just twitching, and the moment the needle entered through his skin, was the moment he almost broke one or two fingers from the girls hand , with every movement the doctor made, Jaune started yelling and shaking, Weiss and the nurse could barely manage to maintain him down.

The heiress couldn't bear to look, she didn't wanted to, she didn't had to, but she kept watching him suffer.

"Stop it! You are killing him!"

"There's no much left, just keep him like that"

The expressions in his face could tell her everything he was feeling, he tried to quiet his own screams by clenching his teeth, which looked like they would shatter from the pressure, but he kept his eyes open full with tears of pain and something else, looking directly at her eyes as if trying to burn something in his memory, then suddenly all the muscles in his body went limp…

"Pyrrha…"

He said ,almost in a whisper, before going out cold.

"Jaune!"

"Its okay, he just fainted from the pain"

The doctor straightened himself and wrote some stuff into a paper, wich Weiss could only guess was some protocol.

"I'll need put him an IV, do you know his blood type?"

She shaked her head without taking his eyes off the boy, caressing his hand without noticing.

"He should be alright now Pyrrha don't worry, he just needs to rest"

She was visibly shaken by what the nurse said. "That's not my name" she said in an almost calm whisper, trying to hide the hostility.

"Oh, sorry"

She didn't saw her expression, but his words cared the weight of guilt and shame.

"Missy" He said leaning next to her. "Since the actual situation doesn't allow us to contact his guardian, nor we have any medical info on him, I'll need you to take the role of medical guardian"

"What do you mean..?" The words didn't make sense for her, he was safe now wasn't he? That's what the nurse said.

"Look miss…"

"Schnee, Weiss Schnee"

He was taken aback for a moment, but he continued.

"Right now we don't know what might happen to him, he lost a lot of blood, a normal person would have died from it, or from the pain, but clearly he's not normal, we don't know when hell wake up, or if he will. We also don't know what's going on with his aura, nor we know the complications that might be present in the future. If we need to take measures, we need you to take the decision"

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you are the only close person with him right now"

That sounded ridiculous to her, weeks ago she wouldn't even talk to Jaune out of her own will, sure they recently came to peace and maybe call each other friends, but she just wasn't near close enough to him to make decisions like that, they were practically putting his life in _her_ hands.

"Is there no other option?"

"Right now, no there isn't, you could leave it to me, but I don't know anything about him"

"Then I'll do it"

She would take his life, and save it.

"Okay, well do the paperwork later, but right now please rest, there's a bed in the nex bedroom you can use. Well discuss the payment later"

He was right, with almost all the stress off her shoulders, the exhaustion she beared came to her

"Thanks doctor" She said while giving and light and courteous bow with her head.

"It's my job, now please rest"

"Do you mind if I stay here?"

The doctor just shrugged, and left the room. Followed by the nurse.

"It won't be as comfortable but do as you wish"

"Thanks"

She moved a chair next to the bed and just sat there, trailing some kind of pattern on Jaunes hand as he just laid there, his breathing was weak, but it was there, a signal he was alive, that he was there with her.

She couldn't help but to drop tears of relief.

"You are still alive Jaune, don't forget that"

Weiss couldn't tell if the words were meant to the knight or to herself.

* * *

 **Hmmmm, more development, yup**

 **Im afraid to say next week chapter may get delayed because of some personal stuff but after that i will have more free time than normal so i mayyyy be able to give 2 chapters some weeks, but cant promise anything. Please share and leave your opinion so i can upgrade my work**

 **06/01/18**


	5. Chapter 5 Course of Action

**Hello again, i'm sorry for the delay but i was really, really busy, and i tried to work so hard this whole week but the inspiration was eluding me, so i forced myself to work until i had something and rewrite it all over again until i was satisfied, and i kinda am, so please enjoy these chapter**

* * *

It was dark, that's all he could tell, he was running, why, from what? His mind wouldn't tell him, all he knew was he had to run. Run until his feet bleed and then keep going.

"..aune"

The voice caught him by surprise but he didn't stopped, he could tell the familiarity of that voice, but couldn't place a face on it.

"Why…"

He kept running, a feeling of fear creeping over him for no reason at all. His breath felt heavy, his lungs felt like crashing down any second, but he had to keep he felt his face crash in the ground, in a puddle of thick liquid, it had a metallic taste, a familiar one. Without noticing the scenery changed from pitch black to a dense forest, illuminated by the red shine of a bleeding moon.

"Why Jaune..."

Black hands emerged from the red puddle he was standing in, aiming for his face with thick red claws, he slashed at them, too busy to notice Crocea Mors wasn't there a minute ago , too comfortable gripping the blue leather.

He kept attacking, slash and cut, repeating the same process for every hand that got near him, until he felt a cut across his back, ignoring the pain he turned to stab whatever hit him, only to find green eyes covered by red hair and blood.

"Py...no...wh...I"

He couldn't bring his mouth to move correctly, after a moment he noticed the faint sound of something dripping slowly, searching for the source he found his own sword piercing through his partner's stomach. She moved near his ear only to whisper something.

"Why did you left me to die Jaune?"

"Gah!" He woke up almost in a jump, tired, hungry, thirsty and confused, the pain of his latest injuries coming back as he tried to move to scan his surroundings.

' _Where...am i?'_ His thoughts became clear when his eyes found a white haired girl sleeping by his legs, leaning her arms and head on the bed, almost touching him but carefully placed not to.

He couldn't help the warm feeling that filled him, the thought of someone caring enough to not leave his side made him happy, but he quickly pushed away those thoughts. ' _I don't deserve that kind of attention'_

"Weiss, wake up"

He tried to move her with his hand but the pain lancing through his back made wince and back out. Instead he used his legs to wake her with a gentle push.

"Huh...Jaune? What are you doing in my room?"

"Technically this is my room, and my 'hospital' bed"

In a just mere moment her expression changed from sleepy eyes to big wide surprised eyes, with a shade similar to Ruby's cape on her cheeks. quickly noticing this she tried to hide her tomato face.

"I'm sorry, I accidentally slept here"

"It's okay" He said between hidden chuckles, after a few moments the heiress finally calmed herself and turned to acknowledge him, only to find surprise and clear concern in her eyes.

"Are you okay...does it hurt?"

"It's not that bad" he lied, but he could deal with the pain "Do I look that bad?"

"You are crying Jaune"

"Huh?" Crying? He took a hand through his face and he noticed tears dropping from his eyes, he didn't felt them at all, but they were there. A reminder of his most recent nightmare.

"You didn't noticed?"

"Don't worry, it's nothing. How much did I slept?" Trying to change the subject was the best he could do, try and take her concern away, if just for a bit.

"You've been sleeping for 3 days"

3 days? No wonder he felt so heavy and so hungry, The thought of it made a growl come out of his stomach. Only to make her react the same way between chuckles and more embarrassment.

"Well it's to be expected after surviving through a serum for the last days, let me find us some food"

"Thanks" He wanted to get up and do… well anything, anything that could keep his mind drifting away from unpleasant thoughts. But if his injury was as bad as it felt, he needed to rest. That's why, only for now, he would let himself be useless so he could be useful later..

Weiss came back a few minutes later with 2 bowls with some steaming contents inside , he didn't realize until then that the girl was not using her blue/white dress, or as she liked to call it "combat skirt", but some casual civilian clothes they found abandoned in the city.

Surprisingly, or maybe not at all, she didn't looked bad in them, it just felt strange to see her like that, unnatural wasn't the word but it got near. A combination of a yellow blouse with blue jeans. One wouldn't expect a Schnee from all people to use some stolen low quality clothes, but Weiss was no normal Scheee, from what he was told, and the situation was anything but normal.

They both started eating what turned out to be some really good chicken soup, they both wanted to end the not so comfortable silence, giving in to some of his curiosity he was the first one to break the ice.

"What did you do while I was out?"

"I helped with the occasional Grimm that tried to enter by the main doors of the wall, or the Ursa that tried to make a hole through it with his head, nothing I cannot handle"

"Wish I could see that"

"It happens more than you think it would, after the seventh you start to wonder why they are considered such a threat"

"Any luck with comms?"

"None, without the CCT we have to rely on the support towers, but they are attacked by Grimm from time to time, it's possible that the ones on near us are down"

He noticed the serious turn the mood just had

"Then what should we do now"

"Right now _you_ will do nothing, you need to rest until the doctor says you can travel"

"I'm not that stupid to try and travel a forest infested Grimm with a hole in my back, I meant in the near future"

"...What do you want to do Jaune?"

What indeed, the question sounded so simple, at the same time so complex for him, after a few moments of hesitation, looking for answers in his bowl, which he didn't found, he decided to answer

"I want to find my team, my friends, my family, … and make Cinder pay"

He tried to keep his voice steady and neutral, to keep his emotions in check, to not lash out at Weiss.

"Good because that's exactly what I was thinking, I won't let the person who caused so much damage go unscathed"

He could see the flame of some extrange emotion spark up on those normally cold eyes.

"Then we finally agree on something"

"It seems we do"

Their conversation was interrupted by a gentle knock on the door, they both turned their attention to the doctor causing it.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything too important, but we should talk"

The man had a stern expression, which only helped to make him wonder about the million possibilities of what went wrong

"Please Doctor"

"Do you remember the ...treatment we gave you?"

He could remember most of it, memories dulled because of the pain and the blood loss, but he remembered the stinging pain on his back as the doctor patched him up.

"Yeah, thanks for saving my life Doc. but why did i do to deserve such treatment?"

It was clear he was referring to the lack of painkillers during the procedure.

"Such a kind way to blame me eh" It was obvious he was feigning a hurt tone. "Let me check your back son"

he raised a brow showing curiosity, but did as told, got upside down on the bed, as tough as it was for him to move. and the doctor removed the bandages covering most of his chest and back.

"This is… weird"

Jaune let out a long tired sigh

"What now"

"Your Aura is malfunctioning"

"Could you repeat that?"

"Your Aura is not working properly" He said slower as if he was talking to an idiot "Its not healing your wounds at a proper pace, nor protecting you when it should I dare to assume, when you came here with that giant slash on your back I assumed you had no Aura because it should have ran out protecting you from that hit, and failing, or trying to close the wound, but when we tried to administer the narcotics, your Aura reacted and broke the needle which tried to pierce your skin. We were only able to put you on IV when you were asleep, maybe it was adrenaline which made you react to the syringe, but it still doesn't explain how you had any, and why it won't heal you"

"You mean you dont know why?"

"I'm a doctor, not an Aura expert, even the experts don't understand much more than we do "

Aura malfunctioning? He had never heard of something like that, but he didn't knew what was Aura was until his first day at Beacon, its the manifestation of one's soul, it can act as a shield ,or a weapon with enough mastery, and apparently that's all anyone knew. If it's the extension of your soul, how can it fail, unless there was something wrong with his soul…

"Anyway, that's not the problem at hand right now."

"There's something worse than my only defense not working?"

"Yeah, your only opportunity to heal that wound is not working"

"What do you mean?"

"You received a fatal wound, you should be dead by now, but you are not, wich leaves the question, how long until you are"

"But I thought you closed it"

"I sutured it, a wound haves to close with time, it only prevents the wound from bleeding or dealing even more damage"

' _How stupid are you to believe something so big would magically heal with that'_

"Your wound is in a delicate state, you need proper care for it to heal , wich we don't have here, you would need to go to a hospital, but you are in no state for travelling, so you cannot leave this town, and there's practically no way to bring someone qualified with the comms down "

"I don't think I've got all the time in the world, but what if i waited here until it closed"

"It could never close, or it could get infected, you could get gangrene, we have no way of treating something like that here, and were not a charity, sorry but we also need to eat , and I doubt you have the money to stay so much time here"

He was right, they've got money, and he didn't knew how much he would charge for the time and treatment in that cases, but was probably more than what they had, plus, add that to an Inn and meals for Weiss. He couldn't afford it

"So you're basically telling me I have no way of getting out of this mess?"

"There is a way…" Jaune noted an expression full of concern and pity directed to him.

"I'm not gonna like this aren't I?"

"Depends, how much do you like the sensation of flaming metal against your skin"

"Oh gods"

* * *

 **In my defense i did warned you Jaune would suffer since the first chapter, dont get me wrong, i love him but this is part of the story, but i dont think i will write the scene with him screaming or Weiss watching as his white knight gets his skin melted, maybe i will, only time can tell...**

 **Im sorry for the delay but i preferred to do that instead of doing some half assed chapter, if you liked it please let me know, and if you find any errors also let me know.**

 **06/16/18**


	6. Chapter 6 Work

**In the nick of time yet again, Im sorry for making you wait, I was not as free as I thought i would be, but here it is, Enjoy.**

* * *

The smell of burnt flesh was not a pleasant one, nor one Weiss expected to smell in her life really. The lingering scent in her nostrils didn't help keeping the contents on her stomach settle. But it was all distracted by the fresh memories of his screams. He never thought she ever heard someone scream so hard as to deafen her, but it happened two times in the last week, and by the same man none less.

Jaune Arc was laying still on the same bed he been for a couple of days now, The struggle to handle the pain and the pain itself draining almost every last ounce of energy in his body. He looked almost peaceful, except for the sweat and tears covering his pained expression. A small wooden stick trapped in his mouth, used to distract himself from the "treatment" if you could call it that.

"Well, now we only need him to recover"

The doctor, who was standing on the opposite side of the bed next to his nurse, the one to apply this treatment. He put his tools next in a silver trail which the nurse proceed to take. presumably for cleaning.

"Thanks Doctor Cryant"

Weiss felt partially grateful, Jaune was out of danger at least, he could freely move in a couple of days, but she was against the treatment since the start, the doctor had already confronted her with the possibilities, risks and the option of the treatment when Jaune was still asleep, but obviously she refused, she thought there would be better options, there had to be, options in which she wouldn't hear the screams of pain from his friend, but not a single possible idea came to her mind, then when Jaune woke up Cryant confronted said boy, completely ignoring her opinion. Why make her his medical guardian if he would just ignore that, and go directly to Jaune when he felt like it?

"I feel like thanking me for hurting your boyfriend yet again isn't a good thing"

"He's not my boyfriend...and you saved his life"

Yes he hurt him, but it was only to save him.

"Just my job missy"

Weiss could almost see a teasing smile filing his tired face.

"Now if you'll excuse me I kinda need to rest right now, saving lives takes more effort than one would think"

"Wait, when will he wake up?"

"He'll wake when he needs to, after that we only need him to recover and see his reactions, check him a couple of days and make sure there's no risk. I doubt there's any but it's just precau-"

He was interrupted by a loud knock, not from their room's door, but from the front door of the clinic.

"What now"

With a tired sigh he left the room leaving Weiss all alone except for the sleeping knight.

Looking at the fresh scar in his back she started to wonder if there had been any way to prevent this. She wasn't one to blame herself, but she could not help but think that she should have done something to not let this happen, not just this, everything, the incident at the tournament, Yang's injuries, the tower, the Grimm, Pyrrha...Ruby.

The tear forming down her eye and her thoughts were cut by a voice calling her

"Miss Schnee I believe they are looking for you"

The nurse gently pushed the door giving Weiss space to leave.

"Thank you"

With a quick nod she left the room, approaching the entrance she saw the man that was in charge of the security for this town, a veteran hunter who lived in this town, she meet him a few days ago, in order to discuss about the recent events, and the extra help she could support against Grimm in exchange for a place to sleep. She would have done it for free, but given the situation she needed all the Lien she could obtain or save.

"Mr Admon" She couldn't hide the surprise in her voice nor wanted to "What do you need me for? I already fulfilled my watch today" They had a shift system to watch over the town walls,

"You did Miss Schnee, but something happened and we need extra hands"

' _Not a single second to rest'_ "Give me a second to retrieve my weapon"

XXXX

MallowShade is a nice town, small and comfy would be the best description one could give, most of the people were amicable and curious, mostly the kids. Weiss had already encountered a couple of kids who would close on her and interrogate her, they meant no harm, but it was a new experience, one a Schnee wouldn't be seen doing unless it was some sort of charity event. But the kids didn't seemed to recognize her, or at least they didn't care.

"The kids took a liking to you"

A young kid just passed by moments ago, gave her a sunflower, and ran away to his friends. Cute.

"They are nice, innocent"

"They are, let's hope we can keep it that way"

"What did you need me for?" They were getting near the walls and she could see a small group of people gathered, but he had not revealed anything about the situation yet.

"We sent a small group of people to try and repair one of the support towers by the SouthEast. They didn't succeed, the tower was in a decent state, but it just wouldn't

start, so they came back, on their way here they encountered a pack of Grimm, and they had the brilliant idea of leading them here, wich only attracted more Grimm."

"How big?"

"At least two dozens, that's not much for a trained hunter in his prime, but I'm not what I used to be, you are a student, a capable one, but not enough, and some mildly trained civilians with weapons."

"What do you want me to do?" Now it was clear they would need all the help they could get, civilians should not set themselves in danger.

"I want to do this the safest way possible, I want you to focus on shielding the civilians with your semblance, they'll hold the best they can so i can enter and make the kill, once we have depleted the number of Grimm so that you feel confident enough, tell them to retreat. We will take it from there."

"Okay"

They reunited with the rest of the group, 6 men excluding the hunter, all of them looked doubtful and scared, but none of them looked like running away, their eyes said they would not leave what's theirs defenseless. Some of them wore armor, other had shields, but they all had standard long one handed swords, presumably made by the blacksmith of the town.

Admon explained the plan to everyone and as he finished all the gazes were fixed on her, she was used to be the centre on attention, but it never felt this real, past gazes didn't had the weight of a life on them.

"I can do it, I will do it"

Those word did not seemed to calm them, but they got them moving. One after another they crossed the gates of the eastern entrance. With Crocea Mors in her hand she prepared for the danger to come.

They did not appeared instantly, slowly they came out of the bushes and trees surrounding them. Almost like real wolves analyzing the situation at hand, the men formed a circle around Weiss and Admon,last one taking out some kind of single edged sword with an axe on the other edge, ready in case they had to intervene.

"Don't take any chances, if you need help tell us, you don't have to kill them, just hold them off for us"

The first Beowolf ran in by the right attacking the nearest person. The man raised his shield in a rush, blocking the paw that came down to slash him, it almost sent his shield to the ground but he holded it, enough time so the hunter could come in and hack his head down.

That first kill seemed to give the rest of the group some confidence, as they stared between one another, sending an unspoken message of security between them, when the next one came, it was the Grimm who wasn't ready to defend. They could do it and they knew it

It keep on for a couple of minutes, there was not much Weiss could do, all of them were handling the situation quite well, only the occasional man who would get too distracted to notice the beast closing in fast, but she would shield him fastly so they could counterattack, some of them didn't need help at all, dispatching some beowolves on their own, using their shield to stop them, or dodging and countering. It was going smoothly, that was until half dozen of Beowolves was left, it was then when all went downhill.

With a roar one of the men got too confident and ran ahead trying to intercept a Grimm's neck with his sword. but another one quickly came for his back. Cutting a slash through his back like the one Jaune had. But this man would not get as lucky as Jaune did.

"Don't break the formation!"

It was too late, everyone was yelling and scattering, trying to flee back to the inside of the walls. All their fear making them objective of the Grimm.

"Dammit, Weiss take the left!"

She quickly nodded, created a glyph underneath her, aimed the sword for the monsters head and dashed, swiftly closing the distance between them and slashing the neck covered in dark fur. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she created another glyph and aimed for the next Beowolf, repeating the same process with a third one.

Quickly securing the shocked men, she turned to aid the hunter only to see him ending his part of the job. He approached the body which was laying on the ground and knelt next to the red puddle under it.

"Shit"

XXXX

Her white hair was covered with black and red stains, her face and clothes equally so, killing Grimm was a dirty work. As she stared into her own face through the bathroom mirror she let out a tired sigh.

' _Stop thinking like Ruby, you always knew you couldn't save everyone'_ She kept repeating that to herself, it was true, she's only human, there's so much she can do. But it still hurt her to see someone she was supposed to protect in front of her. It made her felt weak, powerless, frustrated… like she always felt whenever Jacques Schnee controlled her life.

She stopped her own thinking train as she prepared the bath her body decided, she felt a bliss of pure ecstasy the moment she entered the warm bathtub.

But she wasn't able to enjoy it for long, when a familiar buzz reached her ears, she quickly got out of the tub, grabbed a towel opened the door from the bath to her own room and reached her bag quickly, pulling out her scroll almost dropping it at the surprise from both the fact she had signal, and from the image of the caller displaying in the screen.

"Ru...Ruby?"

* * *

 **I think some saw this coming by now, who knows, I didn't write the scene of Jaune suffering because i think is better this way, dont know why i just think it is.**

 **Especial thanks to hirshja for his reviews and advice, I know i didn't followed it but it did helped me and will help me in the future.**

 **Thanks for reading, please review and share, any kind of review will help.**

 **Now if you'll excuse me I need some sleep**

 **06/24/18**


	7. Chapter 7 Call Me

**Sorry i'm late stuff happened, as always, but here it is finally. Enjoy.**

* * *

The fact that the communications suddenly worked was surprising, but the sight of the person who was on the other side of the video call was what left Weiss stunned.

"Ru...Ruby?"

"Wei-y god, I'm glad-ou are fin-was so worried, after-woke up"

"Ruby, Ruby! please slow down"

"I'm so gla-o see you are fine"

She could see the moisture in the eyes of her leader, and feel it forming on her own eyes.

"Me too Ruby, me too"

A sudden wave of emotions washed her, relief, joy, curiosity, filled with a lot of things she couldn't explain with the simple sight of her partner.

"I thought you... when that light suddenly surged from the top of the tower, and the Bullhead I...I"

"It's okay Weiss, w-oth made it out"

"What happened?"

"When I got to the top of th-wer I saw Pyrrha, she was hurt-feated, and then suddenly Cinder Fa-an arrow through her heart, and she just vanished... "

Weiss didn't knew what she was expecting, when she left Beacon everything was uncertain, but she couldn't accept the idea of Pyrrha's death because doing so would mean accepting Ruby's. But apparently it didn't.

"When i saw tha-ething strange tweaked in me an-ssed out. Uncle Qrow says I did some-at I have some kind of special power."

"What about Yang and Blake?"

"Yang is her-where both at Patch,-ur is...not okay, she's broke-ever seen her like this befor-ays Blake left us without apparent reason. That she jus-an away"

Just like that team RWBY would be disbanded? No, she loved every part of it, as did them. They would all return to each other and fix everything, they always did and this would be no exception.

Right?

"I wok-w days ago, yo-e only person I-en able to reach. Where are yo-?"

"I'm in a town called Mallow Shade, after leaving you at the tower I…"

She told her everything that happened in these week and a half to Ruby, earning a few gasps and concerned looks from said girl.

"Oh my god! Is Jau-kay? Can i tal-im?"

"Right now he's asleep, or technically unconscious. He's as good as he can be i guess, he hasn't given up, he wants to fight, but something inside him isn't right, he's not himself."

 _´And he never may be again´_

"What do you mean?"

"He's dealing with everything, but I'm afraid how he's doing it, he has not had a moment to really rest, to cope with everything, It worries me how he will do it in the future, when we scavenged the houses he found a liquor store, I think he took some bottles and plans to use them."

"He wouldn't-at"

"I don't know Ruby you haven't seen him, he uses every distraction he can take. I think he's using physical pain to ease everything else"

"The-at do we do? How can we help him?"

"With the current state of well everything, I have little to no idea"

"What does h-ant to do?"

"He wants to find our friends, including you, and find Cinder…"

"Then let's go to Haven"

"What?"

"Haven academ-le Qrow said that what happened in Beacon had to do with Ozpin, and with hi-ne the only lead left is Haven"

"You do know Haven is in another continent right?"

"Of course I know!...Weis-nly thing we can do, I don't want to just stay here and do nothing, there must be something to do there"

"I know, its just that I'm not sure if that's the best idea right now."

"You know Jaune won't just sit down and do nothing right? The be-ay to help him is being there to make sure he won't fight alone."

"I guess you are right Ruby… I'm not getting used to saying that"

"Hey!"

Neither one could stop the small laughs coming out as they both noticed a thought ' _I really missed this'_

"Please try to ca-n and Nora, they said they would be looking for Jaune"

"Okay. As soon as he wakes up I'll call you okay? Should you give him the news or should I"

"I think I should do it. I wa-e who saw it all"

"We'll talk about this all later, but we should do it together"

"See ya Weiss"

"See you later Ruby"

As the slowly feeling of happiness after the call settled down, a new thought opened a pit in her stomach. Wondering how the boy who saved her would react to the imminent news about her partner.

XXXX

Having the biggest cut in your life cauterized is not a pleasing feeling, not that he could remember. Jaune had passed out in the middle of the procedure, he could not remember the pain, but he could feel the remnants.

It was like when you drop some boiling water on your finger accidentally, just multiply the pain by hundreds, and the area by thousands. Not nice.

But at least it was over, he could get out of bed in just a few days, he had already lost a lot of time and Lien, he needed to recover. Plus beating the ever living shit out of some Grimm sounded cathartic.

The silence filling his room was interrupted when certain Doctor , or personal torturer, entered the room.

"Hey, the roasted boy is awake"

"You know, it's not so funny when you are the one getting roasted"

"True, how are you feeling?"

"Apart from the constant pain in my back that's causing me a headache, that's causing the pain on my back to get worse, I'm fine"

"Pain is good, that means I didn't killed you accidentally, or that pain did not broke your nervous system"

"It wouldn't have been so bad to not feel pain anymore"

"Except that if you get stabbed and dont notice you would bleed to death"

"I will think about that next time I burn my flesh thank you"

"I you are healthy enough to do shitty jokes then you are good enough to go, just rest some days and then go back risking your life"

"Thanks I will"

"By the way it seems communications came back while you were asleep, not perfect but at least partially working"

"Could you lend me a scroll, I...kinda lost mine in a rage attack"

Letting out a long tired sigh he digged through his coat and took out a rather old scroll.

"Try to make it quick, i'll be outside so just call me when you finish"

"Thanks Doc"

The scroll was a model unknown to him, probably one his olders sisters once used but changed for the newest one, still it was pretty much the same, he pressed the now memorized digits and pushed call.

"Come on...pick up…"

But no one answered, he tried calling again but gave up and passed to the next number, only to get the same result. He was dialing the third number when he realized no one would answer that call, probably never again.

"I will never get used to this feeling…"

He gave up with the calls and instead tried to recover the info from his last scroll. Inputting his beacon account gave him access to all his files and lost messages stored in the cloud. But one particular file catches Jaune's attention. Opening it without noticing, it starts playing.

" _Alright Jaune just like we practiced, follow this instructions."_

"When you gave me this you said it was for when you weren't there to train me"

" _Shield up, keep your grip tight"_

"I never thought you meant something like this"

* * *

 **This is my shortest chapter, and i think its the hardest one, i tried to write all of this feelings so the reader can relate, but it is very difficult, hope you liked it, ill try and post earlier the next one. Please leave a review and share.**

 **07/03/18**


	8. Chapter 8 Rest

**Im late again, and i apologize, but I've been thinking a lot about this fic, where do i want to go with it, and another fic I'll prepare with time. So her it is, please enjoy.**

* * *

When Weiss entered the room, it was only to see the man who was supposed to be in bed putting on his clothes, armor and preparing a backpack.

"What do you think you are doing? You are not supposed to go Grimm-hunting, you are supposed to be recovering"

"I've been doing that for almost two weeks, I think I can stop now"

"You just got your wound cauterized yesterday"

"And thanks to that I'm not in risk of bleeding out, the only risk I can find myself in is dying out of boredom"

"The doctor said you needed to rest"

"He also said it was just a formality, I already paid him and made an appointment with him tomorrow"

He did? That was…thoughtful like he already thought this carefully.

"Please just let me do this, I need this"

He was not begging, he sounded frustrated and tired, but the message got through to her

"Okay fine, just be careful and try to return early, we have stuff to talk about"

"Sure but...you do know I need my sword to kill Grimm right?"

She had honestly forgot she still had his sword, she left the scabbard because it was too heavy, but kept Crocea Mors wrapped in a white cloth, inside the backpack she was carrying right now.

She just took it out of the bag without saying nothing, she was embarrassed, but had no idea why, and trying to give him an excuse would not help.

Jaune just took the sword, sheathed it and went for the door

"You do know where my Inn is right?"

"It's called the Golden Orange right? I'll ask for directions later"

"Then see you later"

"See you"

And with a small gentle smile on his face, he went off to slay some beasts.

XXXX

Someone was screaming, maybe it was himself, but he couldn't hear it, The angry roars of the monsters were overpowering his own. Right now he couldn't call himself Jaune Arc, right now he was as much of a beast as any Grimm,not that he would notice, he was just looking to sate his anger, and this Beowolves had the bad luck of finding him.

As he pulled his sword from the chest of one of them, another one came trying to avenge his fallen partner, red eyes locked on his own azure ones, before he inserted the sword in his neck. Clashes of red, silver and black came with every thrust he made. Only to find out he killed the last one of this group.

"It's never enough"

He formed some words after panting for a few minutes, He never noticed, but adrenaline and endorphins could become addictive, it masked every possible pain, and right now that's what he needed.

Somehow he felt guilty, but he hadn't done anything wrong, if he could find relief from killing the enemies of humanity then it's a win-win right? With every Grimm slain, another life was saved, He was doing his job and nothing more.

He didn't had any time to relax as a new pack of Ursa came looking for the source of the roars.

"Guess I'm lucky none of you learn" He said as he stepped over the dark puddles that were once Grimm, preparing himself for the next attack.

One got too cocky and thought it would work if he just charged at him, he easily stepped aside and thrusted his sword inside his back, using the momentum of the beast to take out Crocea Mors from where he stabbed it.

The others tried to surround him but before they could do that, he charged with his shield to the closest one, making use of the opening to quickly slash his throat.

The back of a paw came from behind him, hitting him in the back and launching him in the air, when he fell to the ground his body noticed the pain of his latest scar surging. Everything got blurry for him after that, he didn't noticed that his Aura failed him nor the blood surging from the side of his head, for all he could see was red.

XXXX

When he came to himself he was covered in black Grimm liquid, sweat and his body felt sore, his own blood only covered a small part of his face, and it was already dry, so he just decided to clean himself in a nearby river, without questioning the blackout he just had.

When he arrived to the river he stared at his own dirty reflection for minutes, as if trying to decipher himself, but he quickly broke the reflection and cleaned his face and hair.

After that he took off his backpack and armor and proceeded to examine the back of his armor, or what was left from it. It was by mere centimeters that it wasn't cut in half, maybe it could be salvaged, but he should get a new set of armor. Not that he could afford it, but maybe with some Grimm extermination he could.

After that he took out his favorite hoodie wich he kept inside the backpack. It had a big cut on the back, no very wide, but large, wich meant a simple knitting would do the job, call him sentimental but he loved that hoodie. It was still tinted with blood so he cleaned it along with his armor.

When he finished cleaning and putting back on his armor,he decided he had enough of a 'cathartic session' as he called it. So he followed his steps back to where the massacre he caused was held, and then back to the town.

He didn't noticed at first, he was too focused on his tantrum to notice, but most of the kids were avoiding him, and the parents gave him mixed looks of concern and pity, the sun was setting so there was few people outside. he decided to ignore them and kept going, only to realize he didn't knew where he was going.

The town was small but it felt like a labyrint, every street was almost identical to the last one, except for the occasional stone house set in the middle of wood cabins.

After wandering for 15 minutes he was lucky enough to find an open store. And lucky enough to find a person who wouldn't strangely stare at him.

"Welcome to Knits on Knots how can I help you?"

She was an old lady, you could tell by the gray and white streak in her once black hair, but she also looked strangely young, you couldn't see any obvious signs of age on her face, just a gaze which reflected her wisdom.

"Hi, I had two requests, would you tell me where the Golden Orange is? Second can you save my hoodie?"

Jaune showed her his tattered hoodie, and the shopkeeper looked honestly surprised when she looked at the cut.

"Wait,so you are the roasted boy?"

"Did he really spread that nickname?"

She couldn't nor tried to hide her chuckles "Rumours travel fast, and although we have more important things to think about these days, they are always welcomed as a distraction"

"Glad my suffering gives everyone such entertainment"

"I think after your screams something like that was needed, you scared the hell out of kids and some adults"

"So that's why they looked at me like i was some type of Grimm" It should have been expected, he did not heard his own screams, but heard enough of Weiss nagging to know they weren't good.

"So tell me doctor, can you save him?"

His not so false concern apparently reached her

"I can do it and I'll do it for free if you let me copy this cute little bunny for child's clothes"

"FIne by me, but if Pumpkin Pete's copyright comes after you, I was never here"

"Wait, so this is actually a thing?"

"Limited edition hoodie, had to go through 50 boxes of cereal for it"

"Wow, I don't know if I should be surprised or concerned, are all huntsmen like you?"

"I'm one of a kind, thanyouverymuch"

"So I see, come by the day after tomorrow, should be done"

"Thanks, please treat my precious with care...sooo, about the Golden orange?"

"Oh sure, go down the road turn to the left then in the next street to the right. Simple"

"Okey, thank you Miss…"

"Please call me Elaine"

"Jaune, thanks Elaine"

A quick chat like that could get your spirits up as quick as you started it.

After following said instructions he arrived at a...shady, for lack of a better word, inn. Funny and maybe not accidentally the letters G,e, and n we're almost not legible, changing the name to 'Old Orange'.

The inside was lively, but maybe it was because of all the music and the cheerings coming from some drunk people in the Inns bar. Everything else felt sad, there were no people eating, or anyone chatting in the sofas on the living room. Just emptiness.

He decided to stop thinking of that and instead tried to think of how to find Weiss.

So he decided to simply ask for her at the reception.

"Excuse me I want to rent a room and find a friend"

He knew there was no way Weiss would agree to share a room.

After discussing the payment and the amount of days he would pay he decided to book a week and paid it, thankfully it included 1 meal a day so he could get some dinner right now.

"There's only one other person staying here, should I call them?"

"If it's not a problem"

The lady quickly entered a room behind the reception and got out as fast as that.

"She said you should go to her room, 102"

"Okay thanks"

He took the stairs to the first floor and knocked the door from Weiss´ room, with a quick confirmation coming from the other side, he entered the room, ignorant of the news he would get.

XXXX

" _Why did you left me to die Jaune?"_

As he woke up for what felt like the tenth time in the night he noticed the sweat across his body, and realized the roof above his head was not his own.

He grabbed the alarm clock in the nightstand, it marked 2 32 am, he had spent 4 hours trying to sleep to no avail. After talking with Ruby and making a plan to meet her at her house in Patch he was too drained to do anything. He was happy knowing that Ruby was safe, there was no doubt in that, but the small glimpse of hope she gave him, only to immediately crush it, it was just too much for him, he didn't cried, he just felt like doing it.

After that he left Weiss´room only to directly go to his own, hunger now forgotten, and rest. But every time he drifted into sleep, he revived that nightmare again, and again, and again. It was now burned into his retinas, the face of despair and helplessness belonging to his partner.

Deciding that he didn't wanted to spend another 4 hours uselessly trying to sleep, he tried to find his little secret stash he took from the liquor store in Vale, only to find it knowhere in his bag. He grabbed it just in case they needed it, Maybe it would help with a fire, maybe it would help him in other ways. ' _Did Weiss took it? She did seemed suspicious when she saw me leaving the store'_

But that didn't mattered right now. He took his sword, put on his usual attire,except for his hoodie, and left his room.

He just walked, ignoring the noises and the people calling to him. Hue just wandered leaving the inn and exploring the town with no objective in was until something catches his attention, a small sign of a bar called Dusty Distillery, a bar open at 2AM, was that normal, he didn't knew, but he just walked in. When he opened the door the strong smell of alcohol hit him like an angry Ursa.

After a couple of minutes trying to get used to the smell he approached the cantineer behind the bar, examining his surroundings he noticed a couple of people staring curiously at him from the tables.

But reaching the bar any thought about them left him as he realized he didn't knew what to do.

"Aren't you a little to young to be here kid?"

A man a couple seats to his right talked to him, it took him some time to recognize him under the dim lights of the Bar.

"Doctor Cryant?"

"The one and only"

"What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He said lifting his glass which contained some kind of liquor.

"Well I mean...don't you have work tomorrow? Aren't you checking me tomorrow?"

"That's my tomorrow self problem, my present self just wants to enjoy the numbing sensation of alcohol. And what are _you_ doing here kid, got lost or something?"

"I couldn't sleep so I just wandered and came here"

"You've been having nightmares haven't you?"

"Am I that cliche?"

"More like a normal huntsman, with everything they see no doubt why they have PTSD"

"You think I have something like that?"

"Maybe, everyone's different, I won't ask you for any details, and i'm not that kind of doctor"

"Thank you" He really felt grateful he didn't tried to barge in for details.

"But I'm a doctor of the body, and i can tell a drink would do some good to your's, Oi Bobby give him some of your light stuff my treat"

"Shouldn't you be telling me that Im too young to drink and stuff like that?"

"Kid, I think you are more qualified to drink than half the people here"

He said pointing at some pile of man who were passed out in the floor and chairs.

The man, Bobby apparently, grabbed some brown bottle from behind him, reached for a shot glass and poured the contents in front of me.

"Leave the bottle, if kiddo here can't finish it then i'll take it"

Jaune took the shot glass in his hand and stared at it for a moment

"Well, Doctor's orders I guess"

He tried to down it in one swallow, but he found the burning sensation in his throat nowhere near pleasant and spilled half of it.

"It feels like crap"

"It always does kid"

After that he took another one, and then a third one, and with the seventh one he felt his eyes could finally get some rest.

* * *

 **Yup, I've been imagining this scene since before I wrote the first chapter and i changed it a lot of times, and before you say Jaune would never use alcohol. Please take in account that right now he has suffered mentally and physically a lot, and that theres no Ren or Nora to support him like in canon. Just a Weiss thats worried but does not know how to intervene, since they are not close enough for her to understand him.**

 **Btw this Fic haves 100 followers, maybe that seems like not much for some of , but this is my first fic, and for me its 100 people that are interested in this story and expect something from it or from me. And thats very new to me. So yeah thanks, and keep expecting more.**

 **Please leave your thoughts, they are always appreciated.**

 **07/09/18**


	9. Chapter 9 Fight

_´Damned alcohol´_

Those were the first words coming to his mind waking up with a hangover, after a lot of shots and some foggy memories. He managed to get himself back to his inn room and bed apparently, that or someone was nice enough to bring him here without ill intentions.

After trying to bring himself back to the real world, he noticed two things, his dry throat and how much his eyes hurt with the light, he had already noticed the killing headache, but it was bearable when all his senses were numb.

After a few minutes of him lying in the bed, a painful knock came from his door, followed by a familiar, but not welcomed right now, voice,

"Jaune, wake up, if you can go Grimm hunting then you can wake up before noon"

"I'm coming wait for me downstairs"

She had a point, there was no medical reason for him to sleep more than needed right now, only a hangover that was technically a medical reason since it was a side effect from a ´medical treatment´ as his drunk doctor said. Not that Weiss needed to know that, if she found out he would get an earful for that and he didn't needed to deal with an angry Ice Queen right now.

He was wearing the same clothes he went to the bar with, but he reeked of alcohol so he washed his face, hair, changed clothes and hoped that was enough. Just before leaving his room he checked the clock to see it marked 9:04.

When he came downstairs he only saw two people at the kitchen/eating zone, a bulky man who must be the chef since he was mixing the contents of a pot behind a bar. And Weiss eating some fruit and waiting for him in a table.

The first thing he needed was water, and the one from the sink in his room wouldn't do, so he went straight to the cook and asked for a pitcher of water, wic he downed in one gulp, after that he asked for his free meal of the day and the cook gave him a bowl full of the thing he was preparing earlier, which turned out to be vegetable soup, a rather strange dish for breakfast, but he wouldn't complain for a free meal.

After quickly saying his thanks he sat next to Weiss, and proceeded to silently and quickly eat his meal, he had an appointment with the doctor to check the condition of his sealed wound, and had to prepare supplies since they would start their trip to Patch.

The trip would likely take 1 week or more, the quickest way would be going straight to the West through the Agricultural District and take a boat in the shores of the Industrial District, but since the tower fell, some reports of Grimm accumulating near the city and Beacon were coming and going, so they would take a detour around by the south walls, maybe find a Bullhead to make the trip faster. And then take a the boat to Patch.

The easiest way would be for Ruby to meet them in some town on the borders of the wall, but apparently she was still recovering from her magical eyebeam power outburst, and Weiss wanted to see Yang before leaving.

Jaune also wanted to, after all they were both friends and they cared for each other, but he really doesn't know what to tell her, he didn't knew what himself wanted to hear, how would he even try to help someone who lost more than him?

His self loathing was interrupted by Weiss

"Are you okay Jaune? Anything unusual?"

"What? No, I'm fine"

' _Here it comes'_

"It's just, you dont look awful, but not great" She got up from her seat and leaned to place a hand on his forehead "Please don't tell me you catched some sort of infectio…"

She leaned again but this time any kind of concern replaced by a dangerous aura

"Jaune"

"Yeah, that's me"

"Why in the world would you smell like alcohol?"

'There goes a calm morning'

"Because I went to a bar yesterday" Jaune expressed no sign or trace of emotions in the comment he just deadpanned

"And why ,care to say, did you do that?"

The tension coming from here was palpable

"Because I wanted to sleep"

That was the truth, after a few drinks he felt like all the weight in his shoulders disappeared and he slept like a baby, it just meant he had a reason he could not sleep, and sharing it was not something he wanted to do.

"Are you serious? That's your reason? Sleeping?!"

"Well since it was 2am and I couldn't manage to close an eye, it didn't felt like such a bad idea"

"I can't believe you…"

"It was less than one bottle, can you stop overreacting?"

"Overreacting! Do you have any idea what alcohol can do to you?!"

"Clearly I didn't" He brought his hand to rub his forehead, trying to ease the pain the yelling was causing."

"I'm not talking bout a damn hangover! I'm talking about destroying your own life!"

"And why do you even care Weiss?"

Apparently his question caught her, she seemed really surprised and so was himself by raising so much his own voice.

"What?"

"Why anything I do in my free time would concern you? Three weeks ago we wouldn't even talk to each other even if we were at the same table, we wouldn't reach for each other in the hallways, you wouldn't acknowledge my presence in the same room unless it was needed to. I appreciate the thought but please stop pretending you care for me, I don't need any pity from anyone, and not from you certainly. Or are you just so possesive you think of me as an object? Something for your entertainment?"

After that, he got up from his seat and stormed his way out of the Inn, he couldn't face her right now, not like this, not after what he just said.

XXXX

It took her a few minutes to process what just happened.

He was right, they never had an amicable relationship at Beacon, at most they were strangers, she had rejected him multiple times, and she didn't do it the nicest way.

But Weiss still wanted to think they were friends, he still had showed he cared for her, he had saved her life, that had to mean something. Only it maybe it didn't, maybe he only did it for Ruby, or just because he's a Huntsman, that's what they did, they saved any life.

Did that meant that, that was all she was to Jaune? Some girl in trouble he barely knew? That...strangely hurt, but she wouldn't be able to change that to change that by just staying there staring at the table.

"I'm going to find that idiot, and force my words down his ears"

Just as she got up from the table and made her way to the door, a strange alarm invaded her ears, and she recognized as what was described to her as the Grimm breach alarm in this town.

She quickly ran upstairs for the sword she bought from the blacksmith's store, it was larger than Crocea Mors, but it also was made of a lighter material, it was not Myrtenaster, but it would do the job.

When she made her way outside the Inn she could see real panic through the streets, not as much as when Beacon fell, but that didn't make it any better. The women and children were running to the West, in the direction of the small refuge every settlement in Vale had for situations like this, the ones who could fight were running to the East, probably where the Grimm came from. She ran as fast as she could without straining herself, checking the alleyways for any lost person in need of help.

When Weiss made it near the breached wall, she could hear the cries of pain and anger coming from the battle. She turned right at a corner finding a little girl who was cornered by a Boarbatusk, waiting for the final move of the Grimm.

She activated her Glyphs mainly from instincts, and launched herself to the monster, piercing the neck and killing it instantly.

"Are you alright?"

She was small not older than 12 and had long dark brown hair, there were no visible injuries but just a small cut on her cheek, but she was in what seemed like shock, clearly not processing well the situation. She had no time to comfort her right now, sadly.

"Can you walk?"

This time the girl answered quickly with a nod, meeting her eyes scared.

"I don't want to leave you alone, but i have a friend that I really need to help right now and to stop the monsters. So can you do me a favor and run as fast as you can to the refuge?"

Another quick nod "Good, if you find yourself in danger you enter one of the houses, lock the door, and hide in a small place in the second floor, most Grimm can't use stairs well"

The girl got herself up and ran in the direction Weiss came from, before turning back suddenly. "Thank you miss" And with a quick bow she started running once again.

Maybe she was crazy but Weiss couldn't help but smile from that show of gratitude.

' _Now lets there's no one else in the same situation as her'_

XXXX

It was chaos, no that he could really tell since he was gettin in a frenzy state he was getting lately when fighting.

Jaune Arc had Crocea Mors in hand and his shield on the other, both of them and himself covered in black thick Grimm liquid once again. ' _Will I ever get used to this stuff?'_

He still had some sort of conscience of his own, he could feel the effort in his movements, or the pain through his arm when he blocked an attack. But it all felt numb, surreal. Almost like he was not in his own body, or a dream, more like a nightmare right now.

His head instantly snapped to the left as he heard a roar coming from a Creep, the lizard-like animal threw himself at him but he used his sword to impale his head in the tip. Then he proceeded to slay his companions one by one, almost like he enjoyed doing it.

The ones around him were boosting their morale at the show he just performed, they all were older than Jaune, but they were looking up to him, expecting him to save them. And he would try, but he knew it may not be possible to save them all, he couldn't save everyone, no one could.

Another roar was heard from the distance, and through the hole on the wall a pack of Ursas came, there were 7 Grimm where there were 15 fighters beside him, including an experienced hunter, maybe they could pull this off, but from the back of the pack there could be seen a Major Ursa pushing his way through the others. He was at least three times as tall as Jaune. But he didn't felt fear right now, he couldn't.

"Cover my back, the big one is mine"

He left no time for the real Huntsman to answer, quickly charging in aiming for the neck of the Major, but this one was smart, he used the bone mask on his face to protect himself and threw a paw to counter attack. Jaune dodged it by inches and turned his body to try and use the shield to hit its face.

That proved to be a dumb idea, the hit was clean but it apparently did nothing to the beast, it recovered and this time threw the back of his already extended paw to his chest, Jaune was sent flying a few meters, and when he picked himself up the beast was already over him. He dodged and used his shield to block the claws coming from his left, but they managed to make a clean deep cut to his upper arm, that's when he lost it.

This time he could see everything he was doing, only that it was all painted red and he had no control over his body. Ignoring the pain he slashed at the Grimm's armpit, cutting the tendon, rendering his right arm unusable. Then he stepped back, and launched himself with the sword pointing to the Grimm's stomach where there was no armor, and pierced it. After the Grimm twitched a few times, its body lost all strength and fell on it's back.

After a quick glimpse to his sides Jaune threw himself at the next Ursa, saving the life of two men who were fighting it. After he cut its throat he went for another, and then the next one, and the next one. Until there were none left and he was standing in top of some Grimm corpses panting.

Some voice tried to enter through his ears, but he could not hear it. He was too focused trying to prepare himself for the next horde.

Until a quick touch on his shoulder made him snap, and instantly throw a forcelss puch with the hand that carried the heavy shield.

"Jaune!"

When he finally catched that voice every ounce of strength left his body and he might have fallen to his knees, if not for two sets of hands supporting him.

"Its okay, there are no more Grimm."

That gentle voice tried to calm him down, to support him. But it was distant and he could not recognize the person behind it, although it was familiar.

"I have to kill them, I can't let them…"

"Shhh, you did it, you killed them, we are all safe"

The last piece of consciousness was leaving him when he managed to utter something.

"I can't let you die Pyr…"


	10. Chapter 10 Pancakes

**Hello, enjoy!**

* * *

"I really should stop doing this…"

Raspy voice, dry throat, sore body, again, and this was the third time he woke up to this familiar roof.

But this time Jaune was alone, no white haired girl next to him, nor annoying doctor with a bad sense of humour.

Maybe that way he could quickly recollect his thoughts.

His last memory, fighting against Grimm, not surprising considering the small bruises and cuts across his body, but there was a moment he could clearly remember, it was like a nightmare but he knew it as real, because it had happened before, only that this time he could remember.

His body going berserk, slashing any threat in front of him. That explained why his left arm was covered in bandages, and felt something pressing against his left side of the forehead, probably another bandage.

The sound of people outside his room brought him out of his void of thoughts.

He got up from the bed and noticed how weak, strained and heavy his arms felt, but after all he did it was to be expected, he did slay a full pack of ursa and some beowolves like it was nothing.

Pushing through the door proved to be a tiring action.

At the other side of the door he could see injured people, at least two dozens of them, all cramped at the waiting room, getting attended by the nurse and doctor who repeatedly treated him, two men who he couldn't recognize, and Weiss. They were rushing from one side to another, with various supplies between their arms.

"Hey you should get to your bed, don't wanna get all my work undone"

Doctor Cryant quickly noticed him and came to his side, trying to make him enter the room again.

"You should give this room to someone who needs it, If I can't hold myself I'll find some spot on the floor to sit down"

The doctor seemed to hesitate for a finally gave a nod.

"Fine, but if you open your stitches, I'll redo them without anaesthetics"

So he got stitches on his left arm, another scar for the collection.

"You already did that once"

"True... just shut up and rest"

He called a small family, a woman and 2 kids. They all appeared to be hurt in different parts. Some marks of dry blood smeared over them. They all turned to him, gave a grateful nod and entered the room.

He made his way to a corner next to the entrance door, and threw himself there. He was tired, but not enough to sleep again apparently, or maybe he was afraid of closing his eyes without any way to avoid the images that would appear if he did. So he just waited there, drifting his head from side to side, it was long before someone came.

Weiss crouched next to him, with an awkward expression on her pale couldn't understand why she showed that kind of expression, until he recalled their last conversation, and the kind of ass he was.

"Hey Weiss…"

"Hey Jaune…"

They wouldn't meet each other´s eyes.

"How long was I asleep" Trying to talk about anything sounded like a good idea

"Just a few hours, surprisingly"

"Huh"

"How did you passed from sleeping full days, to sleeping less than six hours?"

"Hey I was the one unconscious don't ask me"

After a dry laugh and a long silence Weiss tried to restart the conversation.

"Did you...did you see her?"

"What?" He knew what she was talking about but he didn't wanted to touch that topic. _´Please Weiss, i just gave you an out, take it´_

She seemed to hesitate for a few then tried again

"Did you see Pyrrha again?"

"Weiss…"

"Please Jaune, I'm just trying to help"

"I don't want to talk about it" He made his move and tried to get up, but a hand came pushing him down gently.

"Then just listen, please…"

He had already seen Weiss pleading to him with her eyes, but this was different, this time she had resolve.

"Five minutes, I'm hungry and I really want a bath right now"

XXXX

Ok Weiss, you've gained five minutes, now don't waste them.

"Look Jaune…"

" _And why do you even care Weiss?"_

Those word came back to her mind, trying to crush her resolve, but it only made it bigger.

"...I know we never had the best of the relationships, but I want you to know that after all that high school drama we had, I wanted to form a real friendship with you, because I judged you wrong and I regret that."

"All my life, I've been seen as an object by my own father, and as an stepping stone for the multiple man that tried to court me in order to get my family's company into their own hands, that's why when you came to me, I couldn't see you as nothing but one of those who wanted my money."

"And I'm sorry, I'm not saying this because of some sort of debt of pity you think I have towards you. I'm saying this because despite all the times i treated you more than poorly, at the end you still cared more for my own happiness than your own Jaune Arc"

"So please when I ask for you to give me your friendship and let me listen to you. It's not because of some selfless intention, it's because of my selfish desire of having you as a friend, and thats what friends do, help each other"

After a few moments of extrange and uncomfortable silence Jaune finally talked

"Thanks Weiss, I can't even start to comprehend how much effort you had to go through to open yourself like that to me… I'd also like to be able to call you a friend and I´ll also try to open myself to you, but there is just some stuff I'm not ready to face. So if you could give me some time I would really appreciate it"

He extended a hand towards her and offered a fresh smile

"Of course Jaune, I just want you to know Ill be there if you need me"

"Well with that said, I really want to eat something, killing Grimm takes a lot more effort one would think"

"Of course, I'll go back to the Inn first, I have some matters left to attend before I can call this a day, see you for dinner?"

"Sure"

They both said their goodbyes to the doctor picked their weapons and went their own ways, Jaune never dropping his smile.

´Maybe things will get better from now on´

XXXX

 _Thunk_

 _Thunk_

 _Thunk_

Hitting a trunk after leaving a hospital was not the best idea, but it was cathartic. And that's what Jaune needed right now.

"She has been worried about you since the start of this, and what did you do? Indulge in self loathing and yell at her. Hurting her!"

He continued to hit the trunk over and over again, his aura decided this time it would work, that was good, he didn't wanted any more reasons to worry Weiss.

"What are you gonna do now?"

If he kept acting like this he would keep worrying her, then they would meet with Ruby, and she would definitely be less subtle with her helping him.

After hitting the trunk over and over again for almost an hour, he finally decided to sit himself in the ground.

He found a calm spot, a little park surrounded by some trees, in the middle of the village, it seemed quiet and desolated enough for him to vent his frustrations.

But now people were watching him, some with some kind of curiosity, and others with frustration and anger. He just had to shrug that off. Of course people would be angry with him, in their eyes he failed to kill some Grimm that took something of like he could change the opinion of everyone, sometimes you just were angry at someone because you want to. That's what he was doing with Weiss.

"What am I gonna do…"

"Hey mister!"

A kid no older than 12 approached him, he was dirty, missed a few front teeth and had some scratches around his arms and legs, just like a typical hyperactive kid.

"Yeah?"

"Are you...the roasted boy?"

Jumping from the spot in which he just was he looked to the sky and with an overdramatic expression and an equal overdramatic yell

"Why does everyone in this town knows me for that?!"

"... you mad?"

With an exasperated sigh he just shrugged it off "Not your fault, just wish the man who came with that nickname was not the same one who saved my life. So what did you wanted?"

"I wanted to give you this"

He produced a small pendant,a grayish blue rock, from his pocket and shoved it into Jaunes hands.

"Thanks for the… rock, but why would you give it to me?"

"Because you helped us" He said it like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I...helped you?"

"Yeah… this morning, I wasn't there but my dad said you saved his life and all of us taking out dozens of monsters!" His eyes shone like looking at a comic book hero

"So I did…"

But the truth was, he did it all for himself. The thought of saving people did cross his mind once or twice during the encounter, but it was overpowered by the rage and desire he felt for killing Grimm. He doesn't deserves this token of appreciation, people died under his watch. People he was supposed to protect. But he was focused being selfish and petty.

"Shouldn't you hate me like the rest? People died and I couldn't do anything about it."

"I know people died, people I know died. But what use is there on blaming the one who saved us. Bad emotions attract bad monsters so shouldn't we all be happy?"

That way of thinking was innocent, foolish, just like a kid who hasn't seen what he had, so why did Jaune found himself moved by those words, craving for the feeling of calmness or security those word gave. Why did he felt a drop of water sliding down his cheek.

"Hey uh…"

"I´m Jay Benthos sir" He was wearing the most proud smile in Remnant when saying that. Not that Jaune could see it with his head casted downwards.

"Is it raining?"

"No mister, but the sun is almost setting"

"Oh…"

 _´I'm crying because of some word a kid gave me, how pitiful is that?´_

"Hey Jay, how important is this rock to you?"

"It's not just some rock! Its an ice dust crystal, my father found it some time ago, he gave it to me and told me that it could be my ´cool charm´, the joke was not so bad back then"

"So it's very important"

"Yup!"

"You know I don't feel good if I just receive stuff like this without giving anything back." He straightened himself with an audible grunt and popped his arms. "You know, a friend once told me that the best way to gift happiness, was with pancakes, so tell you what, how about I give you and your friends the best pancakes I can make, in exchange for the crystal?"

"Hmmmm, I don't know, are you pancakes good?"

"In my humble opinion the only one I've met that could defeat my pancakes, was a ninja"

"No one can hope to win to ninjas"

"Obviously"

"Then I'll trust you"

"And I won't let you down, come by the Golden Orange tomorrow morning ok?"

"Yes sir"

And with a hop the kid went running to wherever his destination was.

So he did the same and went directly to the Golden Orange, without getting lost this time.

After a quick bath, a lot of talking, some considerable amount of Lien, he managed to secure a spot in the kitchen and ingredients for pancakes. Hopefully the mix would be enough, he didn't knew how much people he would serve.

Then he decided to make himself comfortable waiting for Weiss in the same table they had had a fight in the morning. He was passing the Dust crystal Jay gave him through his hands, questioning if it would be safe to wear it in his neck daily.

Them said Heiress sat next to him, with a grin unproper of her covering her face.

"Hey Jaune you look...relaxed"

"Do I?"

It was true, he had a feeling neither alcohol nor fighting would give him. He knew it was only temporal and it would eventually wear down, but he would enjoy it while it lasted and deal with the rest later.

"Hey Weiss, I wanted to say thanks and sorry, I know I'm difficult to deal with, and I know I will keep being like that from now on, but thanks for not giving up on me"

"What are friends if not to help each other Jaune?"

"Yeah...and talking about help, I hoped you could give me some with two favors…"

A tired but not unpleasant sigh left Weiss lips "What is it Jaune?"

So many times he had heard the heiress say the same thing in an exasperated and tired tone. But now it was different, it was tired yes, but it also had a tinge of friendship.

"First i wanted you to check this Dust. Second, I kinda made a promise that could end up very difficult for me if I don't get some help."

"Let me see the crystal first"

He gave, or to be more exact, Weiss took the crystal from his hand,

"It's obviously Ice Dust, but it's strange, Its color is faded, this only happens when the Dust has been left almost empty, In the majority of cases it justs become literal and useless dust. But in extrange cases like this, it loses color and becomes a normal crystal. Where did you find it?"

"A kid gave it to me, which takes us to the second favor, I promised him I would make pancakes for him and his friends, but I don't know how many people will come, so just in case there's more than my self can handle, would you help me?"

"What would i have to do?"

"Just help me with the mix that's all?"

"...will I have to deal with eggs?"

"Pardon me?"

"Eggs. Will i have to cook them?"

"I don't know...why?"

"Schnees don't do eggs, that's all you need to know"

That sounded almost omnius.

"You would only crack them and mix them, is that ok?"

"No fire?"

"I'll be the one dealing with that?"

"Then yeah we are good"

"Ok then...I'll see you tomorrow"

Taking his new pendant back, he quickly went upstairs and set himself to sleep.

This time there were no nightmares creeping his sleep.

XXXX

"Don't set the eggs on fire, don't set the eggs on fire…"

Watching Weiss stress herself over cracking some eggs was honestly funny, at least the first few times, then it just became, scary and stressful.

They were currently preparing the third batch of pancakes, apparently Jay had a lot of friends, and all of them were gluttons, including the ones who sneaked at the mention of fee food, a lot of them grown ups.

But Jaune didn't minded, at least that way they would keep negativity away for a little bit.

"Hey mister, you didn't lied when you said this were good"

"See, an Arc always keeps his word"

They were both interrupted by the lous sound of a door kicked open.

"WHOMADEALLTHISPANCAKESANDDIDNTINVITEME?!"

"Wait,Is that.."

Jaune quickly made his way to the source of the ruckus, a very much familiar ruckus

"Nora please calm down, we're not here for pancakes"

"Tal for yourself mistah!"

"Guys?"

The duo quickly paid all their attention to the knight wearing an apron instead of armor.

"Jaune?"

* * *

 **Sorry for all the cliffhangers, but i have to do them (I really dont i just like them), so yeah, tell me what you think about this thx.**

 **(By the way, maybe i won´t be able to upload next week, but ill repay you, promess)**

 **(The ones who catched the hint to Mallobaude´s fic well, good because he writes good stuff)**


	11. Chapter 11 Friends

**Okay, first sorry for the delay but I did told you. Second, please enjoy the chapter**

* * *

Was he alive, was he dead, why couldn't he breath? All this questions in Jaune´s head where overwhelmed by the crushing force of the hug the ginger haired girl was giving him.

"Ohmygod Jaune! You are okay! I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again"

"Nora...cant breath….Ren...help"

The boy in green responded with a small smile and joined the hug. They stopped there for a few minutes, well Ren and Nora where standing, Jaune was lifted in Nora´s embrace, until a loud pop broke the silence.

"I think that was one of my bones"

"I think you should let go of him now Nora"

"Just a little bit more, he owes me"

For a moment there Jaune thought he would really die from suffocation, until he fell to the ground gasping for air.

"For a moment I thought I was a goner"

"That's what you get for making us worry"

For a moment silence reigned again, but this was the kind of comfortable silence in which no one wanted to talk, because they knew there was no need to, they all just smiled at each other, enjoying each others presence.

"What do you say I repay you with some special pancakes"

"That's a great start Jaune-Jaune!"

"Would you mind if I help you cooking?"

"I'm afraid he already has someone to help him"

Weiss stepped in with a clean amicable smile on top of her face.

"It's good to see you Weiss"

"Likewise Ren"

To anyone else it might have looked like a formal meeting, but they both expressed, in their own way, the happiness and relief at knowing each other was alright.

"Come here Weiss!"

And then there was Nora, who crushed you with love filled bear hugs.

"Come on, we can catch up with breakfast"

Jaune guided them to the tables ,where he left his teammates, and returned to kitchen in order to finish at least two more batches of pancakes, one for the kids, one for Nora, and what was left, if there was any, for the rest of them.

After cooking the last one, he left the dishes for Weiss to clear.

"You are the one who did the most, and those are your teammates, maybe you'd like some privacy with them"

"Are you sure? They are your friends too you know"

"I know, but you are their leader, they want to talk to you first"

At this Jaune couldn't help but feel some kind of guilt, he and his team, or at least what was left of it, were finally together, how did Weiss feel, abandoned ? Like an outcast?

"Hey Weiss, let's get going to Patch tomorrow, I'll talk them into it"

"You don't have to do that. They don't have to come if they don't want too"

"You think they would leave me out of their sight ever again? It's more likely that Nora drinks one of Rens beverages before that"

"Besides, you've helped me a lot, what kind of friend would I be if I don't do the same for you?"

"...Thank you Jaune"

"Dont worry about it"

Leaving Weiss to her own business Jaune left the kitchen and was received by a quite strange but not surprising sight. The kids were all paying extreme attention to Nora, who was retelling one of her latest dreams, and Ren was correcting her like usual,

"...then a 3 headed giant King Taijitu appeared"

"It was a normal size, with a normal number of heads"

"...And I hit him so hard his skull cracked open"

"You...Actually that is true"

´Please never change Nora´

"I'm sorry to say this kids but the fun is over, your parents might kill me if i keep you here too long"

A bunch of loud Awwws, including Nora´s, reverberated through the room. But they all started clearing the place up.

"So I guess you've got a lot of questions..."

"That would be accurate yes"

"Please let me, put it all together…"

And he talked, and talked, and talked. Everything since they separated in Beacon. A lot of things happened in two weeks. He wanted to omit the worst parts, the scar on his back, the alcohol, the yelling, the fighting, he wanted to avoid them because he was their leader, he was supposed to be strong for them, but they would eventually find out. If not by him, then by Weiss.

He earned a lot of gasps from Nora, and a few from Ren, which actually meant too much considering how usually he was almost expressionless. The whole time he was grabbing the Dust crystal near his neck. It was his new amulet, a reminder of what he should strive to be.

Near the end, he found himself the tears back down.

"...then Pyrrha?"

"Ruby said she saw her...die with her own eyes"

"Ohmygod...Pyrrah"

Nora broke down in Ren´s arms, the usually ever cherry ginger girl was crying in front of them. And the usually silent boy trying to contain his own expressions and tears, trying to make himself Nora´s emotional support

"She had so much to live, so much places she wanted to see, she wanted to be a normal girl, with friends and family, she wanted to save people. To be one of them"

"I know Nora"

"It's not fair Ren…"

"I know…"

All of them stopped trying to contain their tears, and embraced each other in a tight hug.

Trying to shoulder each others burdens. Until they could stand by themselves again.

XXXX

After their emotional reunion the three of them were pretty exhausted, they left Nora to sleep in Weiss's room, with her consent of course, and the boys went to Jaune's room to get themselves some rest.

Since her room was occupied and all her tasks were done, she decided to help Jaune with his, a few errands to grab supplies so they could leave as soon as possible.

Tracing her steps through the town, she found the stores she already visited once, and quickly bought everything they needed.

On her way back to the Inn she encountered a lot of now familiar faces, each of them bearing a friendly smile, some of them made small talk with her, and some of them just passed by her with a courteous nod.

But who she didn't expect to meet right now, was certain member of team JNPR

"Ren?"

"Hello Weiss"

"Hello, If I may ask why are you here?, I thought you were with Jaune and Nora"

"I came here looking to replenish our supplies, Jaune told us about your plan to go to Patch and then Haven, we too want to go as soon as possible"

"Ren, I can't ask you to do this, don't you have people you are worried about? Family or friends in Vale?"

´Why didn't you asked Jaune too?´ That would be a question she would seek answer another time.

"Sadly we don´t, my only family for a long time has been Nora, and just recently Jaune and Pyrrha. And right now you too Weiss, thanks for taking care of Jaune, I know how he tries to boulder everything on his own, and how that makes him hurt himself, but he opened to you. Me and Nora, we both want to thank you for that. Jaune is like a brother to me, if it wasn't for you, maybe things could have gone down the worst path"

"...I don't think that's true, he was the one who saved me, he went out of his way for me, I feel like I should be doing more to repay him, even if he doesn't think I owe him anything"

"He won't see it that way because you're his friend Weiss, and a precious one from what I can tell"

"Thanks Ren"

´Friend...why does that word seems like it's not enough now?´

XXXX

As silently as possible Jaune closed the door to his room, leaving Ren to rest inside. It was a cold night and no one but himself was outside. But since it was 2 am no one should be.

He was tired, enough to sleep for a week, but the nightmares were haunting him again. One would think that having his team with him once again would help to diminish the images. But it only brought memories. Memories from happier and simpler times that he once cherished but now hurt him.

He left the Inn and this time he didn't walked aimlessly, he was looking for a place in specific. But not the Bar, he wouldn't drink again, at least not in a long time. This time he was searching for a quiet place where he wouldn't annoy anyone.

And he found it, the little park he discovered the previous day, the place where he renewed his motivations and objectives.

He grabbed the crystal hanging from his neck, he started to play a lot with every time he found himself thinking. It gave him some kind of reassurance.

´I still can't believe a kid is smarter than me´

He then proceeded to put his scroll in a bench, with a video already set to repeat over and over again.

"Alright Jaune just like we practiced, follow this instructions."

Taking out Crocea Mors he silently fortified his resolve.

"Shield up, keep your grip tight"

He took out Crocea Mors and tensed every muscle in his body

"Don't forget to keep your front foot forward"

"I won't…"

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be…"

"Go"

"Rahhh!"

Thrust

"Again"

"Gahh!"

Slash

"And Again!"

"Hahhh!"

Slash

"Okey, now assuming you aren't cheating, we can take a break"

"This is harder than I thought"

"I know this can be frustrating..."

"You have no idea…"

And there he stood, repeating the video over and over again, hurting and improving himself with each repetition.

XXXX

"Pleaseeeee one more day"

It was difficult to look at the kid´s puppy eyes and say no, it reminded him of Ruby in some way.

"I'm sorry Jay, but I've got some friends waiting for me"

"Come on, you just got here a few days ago"

It was true, Jaune and Weiss both spent a little bit more than two weeks here, in which most of the time Jaune was unconscious, but they both got attached to this little town, and two or three people here.

"It's rude to keep people waiting"

"...then promise you'll come back"

"I promise that when I'm done with all of what's happening, I'll make time to come back, and an Arc never goes back on his word"

He then left Jay sulking right outside the Inn´s door and turned to the person wearing a white coat.

"Leaving so soon boy? Can't say we won't miss you, you kept the town lively at least a for little bit"

"Thanks for all the suffering Doctor, it was my pleasure to be your object of entertainment"

Jaune offered his hand to the Doctor wich he grabbed quickly and strongly.

"Watch your back, you don't want another scar there"

"And you try not to make anyone else scream their lungs out"

He then changed his attention to the next person

"Thanks for the free patches Elaine"

"I should be thanking you, you did save our town from a little Grimm raid"

"Yeah, but still thanks, this hoodie means a lot to me"

"Be sure to take good care of it then, try not to wear it during life or death situations"

"But this is my lucky charm, what would I do without it, and talking about life or death situations, you all might want to consider investing into defense or moving your settlement, things might get lively without Beacon "

"´I'll be sure to pass the message"

"Thank you"

Looking behind him he set his gaze in his friends, all of them prepared for the path ahead.

"Are we all ready to go?"

"Ready Jaune, and I'll just say this once Nora, if you need to go to the bathroom, do it now"

"Of course we are Jaune-Jaune, and I have already gone Ren!"

"I think we all are ready, please lead the way Jaune"

And with that they all departed towards Patch, not saying goodbye, but giving the people who helped them in more ways than one a see you later.

* * *

 **We have oficcially finished the first arc of this Fic - _throws confetti in the air-_ Yayyyyy! Wich is also my first ever written arc. For the ones who tought the story would end around here, well good news it wont. **

**And no, Jaune and Weiss havent overcome their iwn demons, we still have to see Weiss´ ones, and Jaune has only won the first battle againts himself,**

 **Well, see you next week, hopefully, please tell me waht you think about this chapter and the arc. Your reviews always help, and please share it so get more clicks.**

 **Btw, I did said I would repay you with something, so keep checking my profile tomorrow night for a surprise. :)**

 **08/09/18**


End file.
